Raquel's Song
by Raaquel
Summary: Nick y Raquel son amigos desde la infancia años despues se reencuentran ¿Que pasara? Oneshoot basada en la cancion Mary's Song oh, my my my de Taylor Swift


And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled

And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

Took me back to the house in the backyard tree

Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me

You never did, you never did

Nuestros padres habían vuelto bromear sobre nosotros, diciendo que creceríamos juntos ,como de momento parecía predestinado cumplirse, y enamorándonos finalmente. Mi madre y la suya volvieron a poner los ojos en blanco y yo no sabia que pensar, estábamos en nuestra casa del árbol que habían construido para nosotros. El era mayor que yo, 9 años y yo ía que iba a pegarme cuando parecía que su brazo se acercaba a mi cerré los ojos bruscamente esperando encontrar dolor en cuanto los volviera a abrirnos sentía nada, esperé segundos¡ Incluso minutos !pero no venia. Lentamente abrí el derecho, no estabas. Me encontraba sola, yo y el miedo. Corrí hacia casa y me escondí debajo de la cama, pensando que más tarde vendrías y cumplirías tu promesa. Nunca lo hiciste.

Took me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

-¡A que no te atreves!-Chillé sacandolé la lengua.

-No es que no me atreva,¡Es que no quiero!-Dijo contestando enfadado.

-Gallina,gallina.¡Eres un gallina!-Dijé burlandome de el, mientras imitaba a la ave.

-¡No soy un gallina!-Gritó enfadado

-Demuestralo-Dije riendo.

Sus labios se acercaron a mi, solo eramos dos niños, yo no queria no creí que se atreviera,podia oler su aliento mezclandosé con el apunto de í lejos tan lejos como pudé para que no me atrapara.

I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights

-¿Ra-Raquel?-Oí como alguien tartamudeaba mi nombre giré para tropezarmé con unos ojos cafes, brillaban como bonitas estrellas del cielo, me examinaban curiosos,sorprendidos e incluso incredulos a creer lo que veían.

-¿Nick?-Pregunté, dudosa.

-Si..¿Eres tu?-Dijo aun negandosé a creer que era que ya no era la pequeña niña de siete años que el solia ver en mi,pero yo seguia viendo ese brillo en su mirada diferente de el de la mayoria.

-Si-Reí-Cuanto tiempo

-Si,has cambiado-Sonrío y sentí marearme por esa sonrisa que bien podria haber iluminado toda la ciudad.

-Es lo que tiene crecer-Carcajee-Hacia mucho que no te veia-

-Tienes razon-Miró el cielo-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?Para...¿Recordar viejos tiempos?-Se rasco la nuca, como un gesto de nervios.

-Claro, me encantaria-Sonreí de nuevo y cogí su mano con total confianza dirigiendome al primer local que estuviese abierto.

Took me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light

-¿¡Por que no me lo dijiste!?-Nick gritaba enfadado, era nuestra primera gran podía creer que fuera por semejante tonteria.

-¡Por que sabia que te enfadarias-Respondí en el mismo tono en que el habia formulado esa supiera perfectamente la respuesta a la duda.

-¡Ah!¿¡Y ahora como estoy!?¿¡Contento y feliz-Pusó sus manos en la cabeza.

-¡Yo no lo queria por esto!-Notaba que mis ojos se no era tristeza lo que sentía sino rabia e impotencia.

-¡Haberlo pensado antes!-Cruzó sus brazos y me miró, realmente estaba furioso.

-¡Eres imposible!-Dijo justo antes de cerrar la puerta con un gran portazo.

No pudé dormir en toda la noche,la imagen de sus ojos mirandome con rabia se repitio duranté toda la moví,bebí agua, escuché mú para desayuné, no tenia í para coger el periodico a las cinco de la mañ vi plantado en mi puerta, sentando en las la mirada perdida.

-¿Nick que haces aqui?-Pregunté confusa, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-No me disté un beso de buenas noches-Se volteo sonriendo.

-Eres imposible-Reí mientras acariciaba sus suaves rizos.

-Eso me han dicho-Se unio a mis é sus labios.

-Buenas noches-Dijé mientras entraba en el periodico.

Dormí hasta las dos de larde.

Oh my my my my  
A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Estabamos en el arbol donde tantos momentos compartimos de pequeños, se habia convertido en nuestro lugar preferido de toda la la casa hubiese sucumbido a las lluvias torrenciales desde hace un par de años, habiamos construido otra, dicho, habias miraba por la ventana las vistas hacia el me mirabas, me giré y arrollidaste, como pudisté.Yo no entendia nada.

-Raquel-Sacó una pequeña caja roja, de é una mano en mi boca-¿Te casarias conmigo?

Mis ojos comenzarón ha dejar pasar lagrimas cristalinas de la emocion, comenzé susurrando mi afirmacion, meintras cada vez se hacía más fue audible me abrazaste y dijisté que era lo que siempre habias querido, lo que habias esperado y solo lloraba y decia que reías, pero podia oí tu voz rota y emocionada igual que la sabía que tu tambien eras el indicado y solo podia pensar que era la chica más afortunada del mundo por el simple echo de que me amaras.

After all this time, you and I  
I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

Habían pasado tanto recuerdo los años pero se que eran más de cuatro decadas y ahí estabamos nosotros, enamorados, aunque pareciera matrimonio no se habia convertido para nosotros en una rutina, yo seguía viendo en sus ojos ese brillo de hermosas estrellas viendo ese chico de 18 años, seguí sintiendo ese hormigeo en mi estomago cuando sus labios se juntaban suavamente con los mios.

-Otro año más-Sonrio y en sus ojos se desplegaron decenas de arruguitas igual que en su boca, yo las encontraba bonitas.

-Yo me siento como si fuera ayer-Sonreí a respuesta y estoy segura de que las mismas arrugas se formaron en mi rostro.

-Yo igual-Cogio mis manos y comenzamos a bailar, noté que el olia mi como el suyo y sus mejillas se sonrojaban como el primer , el amor.


End file.
